


[Podfic] Pulse

by sisi_rambles



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: M'Baku has heard about the kings of Wakanda for his whole life.





	[Podfic] Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717374) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Length: 00:09:31

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Pulse.mp3) (7.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Pulse.m4b) (4.5 MB) 


End file.
